


Creepypasta Boyfriend Scenario- Slenderman When He's Being Weird

by Stackz_of_Lids



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, F/M, Slenderman - Freeform, boyfriend scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stackz_of_Lids/pseuds/Stackz_of_Lids
Summary: Slenderman decides to be weird around you





	

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my wattpad account

It was the middle of the day when Slenderman came in the room walking on his tentacles saying, "Hey, look I'm a spidah."  "You mean spider?" You say. "No." He says in a goofy way. "I'm a spidah!" Slenderman crawls away going, "Dotodotodo." You smile and shake your head. "You're such a weirdo!" You say. Slenderman comes back now pretending to be a T-rex. "I shall eat whoever said that. RAWR!" You giggle loudly. "It was me weirdo! Try and catch me!"  You run and he chases you. When he catches you, you squeal as he pretends to eat you. He pauses and stares in to your eyes and leans in to kiss you. All of a sudden he goes, "Hi," then backs up. "I'm going to go catch some people in the woods. BYEEEEEE!" He skips cheerfully going, "Lalalala, I have a girlfriend haha!" He says it as if others can see him. You laugh. "Weirdo." Suddenly he teleports. "Heard that." Then laughs. He kisses you and makes ghost noises as he slowly teleports to the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry for making this so short. I typed this during class while at school XD. Again, sorry for making this so short.


End file.
